


“Fuck me daddy”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fingering, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Akaashi catches Kenma and Kuroo getting it on. Akaashi is curious of how it feels so he asks Kenma to show him.Read at your own risk.Inspired by a DJ I read
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 25
Kudos: 549





	“Fuck me daddy”

Images of last night clouded Akaashi's mind, the same scene repeated in his mind. Over and over again. It wouldn't leave. How can he forget Kuroo's massive cock thrusting in and out of Kenma as he bounced up and down? Every time the scene played in his head it was impossible not to get hard. Akaashi was envious of how Kenma felt so good, how he moaned and how Kuroo watched him with so much emotion; lust and love. Curiosity was slowly picking at him, his mind was going to explode, he had to ask Kenma about it. 

"Kenma." The pudding haired boy looked up at him from his phone.  
"Yes?" He replies, his focus going back to his game.  
"I have a question to ask." Kenma was confused, the two setters rarely spoke; what was the occasion?  
"Yeah, go ahead," Kenma mutters, barely auditable.  
"I saw you and Kuroo the other day." The badly dyed blond boy shoots his eyes up to the gorgeous setter.  
"You can't tell anyone!" Kenma whisper shouts worry plastered on his face.  
"I wasn't planning to. I have a favour to ask." Akaashi pauses, he blushes a little. "I want you to show me how." The gamer boy eyes widen.  
"Kuroo is the top." Kenma mentions. "I don't like topping, I've never stopped." He admits Akaashi face drops. "But I can show you how. Come to my room later." Akaashi nods eagerly, is he finally going to get the pleasure he's been longing for. 

After practice Akaashi hurries to Kenma room, Bokuto kept him behind a bit. Knocking on the door harshly, Kenma answers it about a second later.  
"You're late." He mumbles as he walks to his bed.  
"Bokuto kept me behind." Akaashi mentions, it was a long practice; he never understood the energy of that man.  
"Take your clothes off." Kenma commands as he takes his clothes off. "Come sit next to me." He pats the space beside him softly. Nervously Akaashi sits down and gets in the same position as the pudding haired setter. "You have to finger me whilst I do it to you. Just follow my steps." Kenma lubes you his fingers and passes the bottle to the raven, he does the same movements. "It will hurt but trust me." Akaashi places his fingers at Kenma's entrance, he does the same. The smaller boy begins to tease the raven's entrance.  
"Nghhh nghhh." Akaashi lewdly moans as the first finger enters him, a little delayed he does the same thing to his setter friend. First, he was a little bit uncomfortable but as the pudding head started to thrust his finger in and out, Akaashi's train of thought disappeared. Both their movements were in sync, Kenma moaned loudly as he felt the taller boy stroke his dick. Matching his movements both began to whimper, to increase the raven's pleasure he inserts another finger, he does the same. 

As they stroked and fingered each other, they couldn't resist the urge to kiss. Drool seeped from their mouth as they fucked each other's mouths with their tongue.  
"Fu-nghh add anot~ah." Akaashi demands as he enters his third finger into the smaller boy, he follows the movement. "Fuck I want a cock," Akaashi whines as he feels Kenma's fingers brush against his walls.  
"Me too, I want Kuroo's dick." The pudding head agrees as his fingers thrust in and out of the taller boy with ease. "Akaashi I never thought you would be this lewd," Kenma admits as he watches him drool and pant like a dog.  
"Nghhh tell me how di-sgusting I am ah fuck yeah nghh fuck mmmh." Akaashi moans as he felt his prostate being massaged. Kenma kept his fingers there, rubbing it harshly. Admittedly Akaashi looked good, Kenma never thought he would want to be top but Akaashi was edging him.  
"Can I fuck you?" Akaashi eagerly nods, he was finally going to get his first dick. 

Waiting impatiently Akaashi spreads his legs widely, after a while he felt Kenma small cock's head rub against his hole.  
"You're so naughty Akaashi. Begging for cock." Kenma never knew he could be so domineering, this was not like him. He started teasing his hole as Kuroo does to him. But he didn't have that much willpower. Thrusting deep into Akaashi, he screams as he feels him clench around his cock. "You like getting your tight arse fucked." Kenma moans as he thrusts his hips in and out of his fellow setter, not caring if he needed to adjust.  
"Nghhh it feels so good fu-ah fuck ah fu-ck me harder harder pl-please I c~ shit." Akaashi whimpers as he felt the head of Kenma's cock brush against his g-spot.  
"Nghh this feels so g-ah I need cock. I wan-ah mmh c-ah I ~ suc~ck your nipples?" Pudding head pants out, Akaashi eagerly moan. The blond's lips latch around his nipples as he thrusts in and out of him, sucking on them like he was going to extract milk from them. Using his tongue to feel the bud harden in his mouth. I wonder why Kuroo liked fucking him, but Kenma doesn't want to fuck him, he likes doing it to Akaashi.  
"Kenma~ sir oh oh ~ ah mmmh sir." Akaashi moans heavily, his breath hitching at every sudden touch and lick. "Oh daddy I ~ fuck me har~ Der like that yes yes yes. Use me as~as your cum~cumdum~ah." Akaashi moans, Kenma couldn't believe his ears.  
"I like fucki~daddy ahh daddy nghhh fmdsddy." Kenma moans, two subs who have a daddy kink don't work well. "Dadd~ah you fee~feel so goo~good around you~your son's cock." Kenma pants, his dick was beginning to throb.  
"I~I ~ah Nghh I~I love daddy~dadd~ah cock in my so~son Pussy. F~fuck my~ my cunt~dAdy." Both were equally as disgusting. 

"You and Akaashi are finally-," Bokuto and Kuroo's eyes widen. "Fucking.." Bokuto whispers. Both didn't seem to notice the new presence of their captains.  
"Da~uh Fu~fuc us~ngh use my boy~ngh pussy." Bokuto stares in shock as his setter screams lewd and foul language.  
"I li~like fu~ah fucking ngh daddy." Kuroo stares in amazement at how well his beautiful baby boy is doing. Sneakily he walks over to him, placing his fingers at his entrance and planning his other hand to one of his nipples. In sync, he starts to thrust his two digits inside him as he plays with his nipples.  
"Oh oh ahh ahh daddy. You finally made it." Kenma moans leaning back into his daddy stopping his thrusts, Akaashi whines and starts to move his hips to get some pleasure.  
"Don't stop moving your hips. Fuck your little setter friend." Kuroo whispers seductively into his ear, Kenma complies moving his hips as fast as he could, but his body can't stop spasming as he feels his captain's fingers massage his prostate. His body was taken over by pleasure, the feeling of Akaashi's hole clenching around him every time his tip would graze his prostate or how Akaashi's hips moved so perfectly as he fucked himself on his dick.  
"Dadd~ngh I feel so good. Fuck me please daddy~ ah." Kuroo smirks at his eager baby boy.  
"Why don't you join Bokuto?" Kuroo asks as he gets to undress and lubes himself up and enters his baby boy. "Fuck your so tight. Did Akaashi finger you?" Bokuto couldn't believe the sight, it was so erotic and wrong. He felt dirty just watching it. However, his body reacted to the moans of his setter.  
"I've never fucked a dude. Is it like fucking a girl?" Bokuto asks, scared.  
"It's even better. They are so much more submissive and dirty." Kuroo replies as he smashes his hips into his pretty setter. The raven hair captain starts to bite and suck on his neck, leaving little marks.  
"I want Bokuto's dick." Akaashi moans as he got fed up of Kenma's dick.  
"You heard him. Fuck him. You're not going to regret it. Fuck you're such a cumslut Kenma. Did you miss my cock?" Kuroo pants out as his hips move frantically in and out. 

Hesitantly Bokuto gets undress, grabbing the lube and using it to get himself fully erect.  
"Daddy hurry up." Akaashi whines, it was like he drank an aphrodisiac. Before he entered his precious setter he gives him a long, dirty, drooling mess of a kiss which leaves them both panting. This riled and excited the owl a lot.  
"Shit Akaashi you're so hot. Rub your cock against Kenma's as I fuck you." Both the submissive were on their knees whilst they got fucked from behind. The heads of their dicks rubbing against each other with each thrust. Bokuto moaned as he felt his cunt clench around him.  
"You were right Kuroo it's so much more fucking better." Bokuto groans as he carries on deeply thrusting into the raven setter. "Jesus you're a fucking mess. A little fucking cumdump." Bokuto pants as he felt Akaashi move his hips in sync with his thrusts. "Want to milk daddy dry. Want daddy to impregnate you? Want to have daddy's babies?" Akaashi eagerly nodded his head, Kuroo looks at his best friend shocked. He never knew that his friend could be so disgusting.  
"Dadd~dadda I lov-love your~ah cock in my boy pussy. Fill me up. Fill your son up with your cum." Akaashi moans hot as his throbbing head rubbed teasing against the other setter's. Bokuto was taken back by his words but the sadistic, dark side was finding so much pleasure in his words. 

Kenma gripped the other setter's face and began to kiss him. Their tongue dancing as they moaned, in rhythm with the thrusts they stoke each other.  
"Ah mbghh indak." Akaashi incoherently moans he couldn't form any words as he felt his prostate being abused, his head being placed with and the rough fingers from his daddy playing with his buds. Kenma was lost in pleasure as Kuroo was muttering lewd, dark things into his ear.  
"Fuck your cunt feels so good around daddy's cock. You're my good girl. My little princess. Did you have fun playing with your friend? Look at him, look how disgusting he is. Bend down and suck his dick." Kuroo utters into his ear, forcing him to bend down. He got the perfect angle, his prostate was in full advantage to get abused. Akaashi let out a sequence of moans as he felt his head being toyed with by the setter's tongue. Kenma's moans were muffled as Kuroo forced him to take the dick fully into his mouth.  
"Shit your moans are beautiful Akaashi. Move your hips. Fuck your little friend's mouth. I know you want to. Yeah move your hips, clench around me. Milk me dry. Get all of daddy's milk out." Akaashi starts to frantically move his hips, the pleasure was immense. His thighs trembled, he lost his balance causing him to get a harsh spank from his captain.  
"Don't lazy. Fuck his mouth and fuck yourself on daddy cock, like a good milk boy." Bokuto groans and relaxes as Akaashi bounces on his dick as Kenma's throat was taken him fully in.  
"C~Ah Can I~ah cum?" Akaashi moans, his balls were about to explode.  
"Go ahead, baby boy." Bokuto replies holding his shoulders and fucking him into a good orgasm. Thrusting his hips ruthlessly and mercilessly into him, not giving his prostate a chance to breathe. This was also bringing him to his edge.  
"Daddy! Fuck Bokuto! Kenma!" Akaashi chants as his cum spurts into his mouth, Kenma sucks him clean.  
"Swallow Akaashi’s cum," Kuroo demands, the smaller boy complies taking every last drop into his mouth. “I think Akaashi should return the favour.” Akaashi eagerly nods his head, Kenma lifts his body back up for Akaashi to get access. Bokuto smacked his arse a couple of times before he cam inside of him, keeping his cock in there as he watched his precious setter suck Nekoma’s setter. 

Akaashi licked strips up and down his dick before he took him fully in his mouth.  
“Ngh ngh Akaashi Daddy.” Kenma was unable to articulate words as Akaashi began to bob his head up and down, taking him fully in with ease due to his small size. His head grazing just the back of his throat. Akaashi skilfully used his tongue, wrapping his tongue around the shaft as he entered it in his mouth. Loving the feeling of Kuroo’s thick cock destroy his walls and the filthy mouth of the setter was edging him to his climax.  
“Nghhh ah I can't hold b-ah mhmm Daddy.” He screamed out as his load shoots into the raven’s mouth.  
“Fuck that was sexy.” Bokuto mentions as he watches in awe Akaashi swallow it all with ease. The sight of his little Kenma being so worn out from pleasure was enough for him to give a couple more hard and deep thrusts to paint the walls white. 

“Shit, why do you torture me like this Kenma?” Kuroo pulls out slowly, hissing at the sensitivity. Bokuto does the same, quickly grabbing his phone to take a picture of his cum dripping out, he was a huge perv. Bokuto and Kuroo tuck in their subs as they chatted away like they didn’t just have a foursome.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy water anyone


End file.
